


High Tide

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Bookstore Owner Taekwoon, Dance Instructor Cha Hakyeon | N, Jaehwan and Taekwoon are best friends, Lifeguard Wonshik, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Minor Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Mutual Pining, Sanghyuk is a brat, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Surfer Wonshik, Taekwoon-centric, shy Taekwoon, wonshik-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi





	High Tide

**10:12 AM**

"Opening the store early Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon saw Hongbin walk through the front door and nodded to him."Not terribly early though."He explained."Don't want to scare off any customers."

Hongbin chuckled in amusement."Ain't that the truth."He said.


End file.
